The Time Flyers
The Time Flyers is a group of time travelers or time lords. (If your into Doctor Who) Do not copy or steal anything on this page or the time lords will come for you. Thanks-CopperWingz This group is adopted by Red Destruction. Please ask him if you want to be a part of it. About The Time Flyers is a group of trained time travelers. These dragons have the ability to fly though time and space. The dragons here are trained to stop and fix time paradoxes and to change the events of history. Most of the time lords use there power to learn more about the past and the future to predict. Abilities The time dragons have the power to go though time and change events. Most time lords have a wand-like tool they wave in the air to make rips in time. Some higher class time lords and use this with there minds. Most of them will keep their normal tribe abilities but to use time magic without a wand, most dragons will lose a powerful ability. (Like fire, ice breath, ect) The Meeting Grounds The meeting grounds is the place time flyers learn, live, and travel. There are many small places throughout time where the dragons can meet up. But the main meeting ground in Pyrrhia is the Infinity Palace, named after the founder Infinity. Infinity Palace This grand stone palace is the home to most time lords. The palace is made up of timeless gray stone and galactic color changing glass. There are four main towers and the main building, which are located on a mountain looking over the Mudwing planes. Each of the towers represent a time and place in the past and future. The main building represents all of the time lords and their ability to protect the universe. The Types of Time Lords and their Tower Old Fancy: This was the time of the rich and poor. The rich ruled, and the poor worked for them. Many things were made during this time, like paper books and first learning about magic. Though this time was great many bad things happened, like the Great Dragon Death. This made almost all poor dragons sick, which then would effect the rich. More then Half of all dragons living than died. This time is represented in the first tower, in the top left of the palace. The Time lords that go into this time learn about this time, and dress like this time too. Some famous dragons from this time were really born in the present, like the rest of the towers and classes. The Time outfit color for this tower is red and the metal is gold. The Tribe Age: This was the time in history were gods and smaller tribes ruled. No illnesses were found in this time and the dragons here wear feathers, leather, and gold. Normal tribe separation was not present here, for all of the tribes were mixed together with others. These tribes would trade, and fight each other for dominance. They even made sacrifices to their gods and thank them for what they have. This time is represented by the second tower, in the top right of the palace. The Time outfit color is green, and the metal is silver. Old Pyrrhia: This time is the current time in the WoF books. The Sandwing War just ended and all seem fine. All the tribes are divided, and trading is back in order. Schools are starting and dragons are happy. Time Lords here work to help others, and to stop fights from happening. This time works the current clock. This time is represented in the third tower, in the bottom left of the palace. The Time outfit color is yellow, and the metal is platinum. The Space Age: This time is in the future. Space exploration is possible and barley any illnesses are still alive. Many great things happen in this time. All dragon tribes are at peace with each other and trades for goods is at it's highest. This was the time the Infinity Palace was made, and the palace can be sent back to any time, so any student can join! This time is represented in the forth tower, in the bottom right of the palace. The Time outfit color is blue, and the metal is copper. The Time outfits and metals The Time outfit is a special outfit that can change what your wearing to match the time you go back to. When off, the outfit's color is the color of your tower, with some black in it to. (Drawing coming later) The metals of the towers are the metals you were to show your tower pride. They can be necklaces, rings, or anything with metal. High class time lords wear purple time outfits, and their metal is anything they want. The Dorm Rooms These rooms are made to fit perfectly with the dragon living there, and is full of stuff that the dragon brings back from that time period. WIP The Time Lords These are the time lords. From Old Fancy: From The Tribe Age: From Old Pyrrhia: From The Space Age: (The second class is for the dragons who can go to 2 or 3 time periods) Second class: Copper (Second and fourth tower) (The dragons who can go to all time periods) High Class: Infinity (The Time Flyer) (Leader and founder) Teachers: Fan Fictions Thank you for reading about the Time Flyers! You my ask Red Destruction to add one of your characters. If you write a fan fic about the Time Flyers or an time lord character for this group, please tell RD About it and add it to the fanfic section. Thanks again! Category:Groups Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Adoptable